The Dwarven Document Dilemma
/ 20 |Level = 2 |Starting_icon = novigrad |Location_map = Tw3 map novigrad 02.png |Enemies = Gerd }} The Dwarven Document Dilemma is a secondary quest in . Walkthrough Along the road south of Southern Gate and the bridge that connects over to the Seven Cats Inn you'll find Rostan Muggs, who'll tell you he needs urgent help, explaining he was attacked across the river and the thief ran off with some important documents. Head out to the spot on the other end of the bridge to find a bottle of moonshine and pick up a trail. It might be a bit difficult to follow depending on the lighting, but it basically takes you right to the man sitting just outside the inn, Gerd. Talk to him and he'll reveal that Muggs actually lost the documents when they were gambling. You now have several options: * Demand the papers (leads to a fistfight) * Beat him at gwent * Use Axii (requires Delusion level 1, gives 30 ) * Ask how much for them (he'll refuse to sell them) * Simply leave Note that if you use one option and fail, you can continue trying the other options (note that you can only do one fistfight, but unlimited gwent attempts until you win). You can also simply choose to leave without the documents and confront Muggs about his story first. note that the only way to complete this quest is to get the documents. Otherwise, you'll be stuck in a loop to talk to Muggs or Gerd until you do. If you go back and talk to Muggs, he'll confess, revealing the documents belonged to his employer and, desperate to get them back after losing them in a drunken gwent game, tried to get them back until Gerd pulled a weapon on him. Once you get the documents, you'll learn they're the title to property. Head back to Muggs and, if you didn't confront him earlier, he'll reveal the truth. You can then hand the documents to him and he'll reward you with 25 and 20 , completing the quest. Journal entry : One of the individuals Geralt met in his travels was a dwarf by the name of Rostan Muggs. This cocksure runt talked Geralt into retrieving some stolen documents for him. : Imagine Geralt's surprise when he found out Muggs had not actually been robbed. Far from it, in fact - the scoundrel had lost his documents fair and square in a game of cards. : Geralt successfully retrieved Muggs' documents. I must say, though Geralt is always repeating that he doesn't get involved in the affairs of others... the facts don't really bear him out. Objectives * Go to the place where Muggs was attacked and examine it using your Witcher Senses. * Use your Witcher Senses to follow the clues to find Muggs' attackers. * Confront Muggs about his story or get the documents from Gerd. * If Geralt demands the papers: ** Defeat Gerd. * Compare Muggs' and the attacker's accounts. Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ar:أزمة وثيقة الأقزام pl:Przesyłka kurierska ru:Курьерская доставка